


[Podfic] Your Highnessness

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [9]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Covered in Bees, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Gratuitous Star Wars References, I Like My Royalty Like I Like My Coffee, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Road Trips, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far a—</p><p>Yeah, I know that’s not when it happened, but that’s how you start this kind of—</p><p>I don’t know, do I look like George Lucas?</p><p>No, he made the movie. No, it doesn’t have Kevin Bacon. Not everything has Kevin Bacon!</p><p>Of course it’s still good!</p><p>Fine, you dicks. If you think you know better than one of the greatest stories of the human race:</p><p>A short time ago, in this galaxy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Your Highnessness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Highnessness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456590) by [shadydave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadydave/pseuds/shadydave). 



> Thanks to Shadydave for having a BP statement. OMG THIS STORY IS SO MUCH FUN

 

By: Shadydave

 

30:51

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Your%20Highnessness.mp3) | [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bJA%20&%20GotG%5d%20Your%20Highnessness.m4b)

 

Streaming  
  



End file.
